Being The New Girl
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Regina Williams is the new girl at the BAU and is learning the hard way that you have to earm Morgan's trust! I know the title is really bad! This is my first CM fanfic!
1. Introductions

**A/N: I think some of the details are wrong like i think Hotch became unit chief after what happened to Gideon in Boston but I couldn't get the story right with Gideon being unit chief.**

Gandhi said: Live as if you were to die tomorrow, learn as if you were to live forever.

Regina Wolfe lived by this saying everyday. When she was a kid, she would blame things she did on others or make them do stuff. When she was a teen she partied, drank, slept around and, occasionally, steal something small. But she always got away with it. She always thought the saying was fitting for her life. She sky-dived, bungee jumped, drove fast and took whatever chances life threw at her. In high school she was a straight a student and she graduated from the police academy top of her class. She knew what she needed to and then some. She had long wavy brunette hair, a pale complexion, and deep, hazel eyes. She wanted nothing but adventure and knowledge in her life. Which was why several months ago she had quit her job as a CSI, something her parents always wanted her to be, and started her training at Quantico. She had finished two weeks ago and was moving into her new house today.

She pulled up outside her one story house in the residential area in her lilac bug convertible, wearing a blue tank top, green combats and her dark green converse high tops. She got out of her car and looked around. She saw a really cute, shirtless guy washing his jeep. Well I guess I'd better go over there and be somewhat neighbourly, she thought to herself. She walked over and leaned on a dry bit of the car. " Hi!" she said as seductively as she could.

He came up from working on the tyres. " Hey, yourself!" he said, smiling at her. "I'm Dan!" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

" Regina... I just moved in across the street."

" New to the area??" he asked leaning across the bonnet as well.

" Kinda! I've been around for a few months... but with my studying, I haven't really seen much!"

" Maybe I should show you around sometime..."

Before she could answer a moving van came up and stopped outside her house. She smiled at him. " Maybe," she said as she left. She ran across the street and opened the front door.

Regina had been working at the BAU for a month. She had been assigned to desk duty until her boss cleared her. .She had suffered from depression during high school and, not wanting a relapse, her boss had requested a psych eval. The rest of the team were in the conference room while she stayed out there.

She was occupying the desk across from Derek Morgan a complete jerk and a player and already knew that this was a boys club. The only girls on the team was a pretty blond named Jennifer Jareau or JJ for short. She worked as a liaison for the team: she dealt with the media, the families and the detectives. She went on cases but never into the field. She didn't even carry a gun.

The other girl was a quirky blond technician named Penelope Garcia, who would occasionally flirt with Morgan. She rarely left her office, unless it was necessary she go on a case with them.

Apart from those two women, the rest were men: Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan.

As the team came out of the room, Regina looked up and named them in her head.

Jason Gideon was very nice and was passionate about his cases. He had written many books on profiling and gave lectures at the training facility. He lectured her and when she arrived at the BAU had told her she was the best trainee he'd had in years. Being honest, Gideon was the father Regina had always dreamed about when she was a child.

Next out was Aaron Hotchner, her unit chief. He began talking to Gideon as they walked. Regina had four words to describe him: ultra arrogant; uber cute. He kept to himself mostly, never let his emotions show, smiled. In fact, Regina thought, she had never once seen him smile. He had hardly said two words to Regina since she arrived. She couldn't describe what she found so attractive about him but she had always been attracted to boys or men non of her friends would be attracted to. Even now when he looked at her over Gideon's shoulder, her stomach knotted itself and did gymnastics inside of her. She smiled slightly at him, but seeing the look in his eyes, she quickly went back to her paperwork.

She looked back up when Garcia and JJ passed by her. They both smiled at her and waved. She waved back and then turned her attention onto the last two out of the room: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

As far as Regina knew, it was difficult to earn Morgan's trust. He was a complete player. Regina figured she couldn't round one corner without seeing him chatting up a girl or seeing a girl he'd already been with.

Reid was a child prodigy. He was like a walking encyclopaedia, but wasn't very good on the social front with woman. He would acknowledge Regina about the same as Gideon or the girls would. At least she could start a conversation with him about their work or any geeky stuff. Luckily for her Reid and Garcia were as much geeks as she was.

" Hey, Williams!" Reid said brightly as the two boys went to their desks. She smiled slightly at him which she had become accustomed to doing around her colleagues. She was always so shy around new people.

She turned around to face them. " Hey Reid!" she said back. She decided to give Morgan a shot. " Hey Morgan!" Nothing! " You two have a good weekend?"

"Fine!" was all she got back from Morgan.

" Pretty good, actually! I spent most of it looking for a book!"

" What book?"

" It's 'STAR WARS: The Complete Guide To Ships And Vessels.' I've been looking for it everywhere, but I can't find it!"

" Y'know, I have that!" Regina said, happy to help. " I can bring it in for you whenever you get back!"

"Ohh, that would be great, Reg! Thanks!"

" No prob!"

She was about to say something else when she heard her name. Her heart stopped when she heard the voice. she looked up and saw Hotchner, standing next to her desk. " May I see you in my office for a minute?" he said, authoritatively. She glanced over at Morgan, who was smirking. " Sure," she said and cautiously stood up. She rubbed her sweaty palms on the bottom of her dress and headed for the small set of stairs leading to an upper platform holding his, Gideon's, JJ's and Garcia's office. When he first invited her in, it was the fear of being alone with him in his office that had mane her start to sweat, now she remembered her eval.

He opened the door for her and gestured her in. She took a second to look around. The walls were painted yellow. The wall behind his desk was lined with bookshelves, holding books, his computer and his stereo. The wall to her right and left held windows, the right looking out to the bullpen, the left to the city. The wall be hind the door was lined with diplomas. There was a black couch, matching chairs and a coffee table. In front of the desk were more black chairs. His files, pens, scrape papers and phone were neatly placed on his desk.

Neat freak, she thought.

" Have a seat, he said gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. She hesitated before sitting, while Hotchner calmly took a seat leaning against the table. " I got your evaluation back and your cleared."

" So I can do field work?"

" That's not the only reason I called you up here. Your paperwork is sloppy. It isn't up to the same standard as everyone else's!" Regina stood up outraged. " WHAT?? This is a load of crap!! Are you seriously telling me, I've been busting my ass off to fit into this boys club for the past month? How can you expect me to report on cases I don't even work?" This job clearly wasn't meant for her, so she decided to get everything out in the open. " God... people said you were an ass but this is just... UGH!!" she rattled all this off without stopping.

Hotchner grabbed her arm and prayed for his life, she had calmed down. " Are you done??" Regina nodded and sat back down. He got up, took his seat behind his desk and picked up a file. " Now I understand that, with your psych eval, you haven't been out in the field, or sitting in on the conferences ." He threw the file in his hand over to her. " Which is why, now that your cleared, I want you in San Francisco with me and the -uhh- boys club!" Regina could tell he was trying not to laugh. " Serial killer... slips them a roofie, rapes them and then beats them to death. The women are always between fifteen and thirty!" He took a deep breath and looked at her fully now. " It's not going to be a walk in the park, Williams. I need to know your head is going to be there completely!"

" Of course!" She took the file and stood to leave. She turned again. " Ohh and thank you, sir!" She left, mortified and knowing she made a complete fool of herself!


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Regina quickly ran to her car and arrived home quickly. She ran into Dan outside.

" Hey Regina!" he said brightly. " I was wondering if maybe you'd like a tour tonight?"

She continued for the house. " Oh Dan, I'd love to... but I have to work tonight and tomorrow and..." She turned to face him. " I'll call you when I can! I promise!" She ran into the house and into her room. She hurriedly threw her best suits in her duffel and grabbed her book and the book she was going to lend Reid and ran back out to the car.

She arrived at the airstrip after breaking what she thought must have been all the road rules. She got to the plane before Hotch and Gideon. When she got on the plane, she saw Reid, Morgan and JJ standing around talking. They had clearly gotten there moments before. When she got on the plane they just looked at her

" Hey, guys!" she asked, hoping that Hotch were there to explain to them. " Umm-" Before she cold say anything more, Hotch and Gideon walked in. Morgan looked across Regina's shoulder to them, his look silently asking, " What the hell is she doing here?"

" Hey guys! Williams will be helping us out in San Francisco," Hotch announced as he took Regina's bag from her and placed it by his.

" Thank God," JJ said smiling.

" Welcome aboard, Reg," Reid said brightly.

" Thanks," she said glancing at Morgan before taking a seat across from JJ.

They finished discussing the case and Hotch started handing out jobs. " Morgan, you and Gideon go to the vics' houses! Find out everything you can about them!. JJ, you come with me to talk to lead detectives, find out about the neighbours, friends, colleagues, relationships. Williams, you have you worked in forensics before transferring, right?"

" Yes, sir!" she replied.

" Good! You and Reid go over the evidence, tox screen, medical records... I want to know every injury the vics got in their life and rule out any prescription drugs! Alright, there's nothing else to do, so everyone just relax until we get there."

Only Hotch and Regina moved, to the back, Hotch closer to the wall on the right hand side, while Regina sat across from him, facing him on the right. JJ, Reid, Morgan and Gideon were at the end of the plane, playing cards and Hotch and Regina were at the front reading. She took out the case file he had given her, he grabbed his book and they began reading. He was reading " War and Peace", she noticed. After some time, Regina quietly began drumming her fingers on the table. Hotch glanced up, and noticed her fidgeting. " Nervous, Williams?" he asked, looking back down, with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

Regina laughed a little. " A bit!" she admitted. She closed the file and put it on the table and put her hands over her face.

" It's alright, don't worry!" He looked at him. He look was one of sympathy and amusement. "We all had to have our first time!" She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back, throwing her off guard. His smile revealed two dimples on either side of his mouth. She had never seen him smile, and thought he should do it more often.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gideon, who had turned around in his seat to face his boss. " Hey Hotch! What are the living arrangements for the trip?"

Hotch picked up his file that was by his side and began flipping through it. " You and Reid in room 421, JJ and Morgan in room 422 and Williams, you and me in room 423!" Regina's face dropped, which must have been noticeable because when he looked at her, he said, " We have to go through protocol and paperwork!" OH MY GOD! Regina thought she was going to faint. She was going to be staying in the same room as her uber cute, ultra arrogant boss, who she had the biggest crush on. She could feel her face burning and all she could do was nod.


	3. Girl Talk

When they arrived at the airstrip, the head detective on the case met them with several other officers and drove them straight to the hotel. It was only four o' clock but many officers were out on neighbourhoods and there wasn't anything new so there wasn't much point in going to the department.

They arrived at the hotel, checked in and went into their rooms. Hotch and Regina's room was on the same side of the hall as JJ and Gideon's while Morgan and Reid were opposite them.

Regina gladly took the bed nearest the door. She wanted to be as close to an exit as possible in case she needed to make a quick getaway from Hotch.

They had finished the paperwork allowing her into the field and protocol early and were passing time by making polite small talk; mostly Hotch quizzing her about her home and why she joined law enforcement and the B.A.U, making Regina uncomfortable. Regina nearly jumped for joy when there was a knock on the door and nearly hugged the visitor when she saw it was JJ. " Hey!" she greeted brightly.

"Hey... have you finished unpacking?" JJ asked.

" Yeah, why?"

" The mall across the street is supposed to do amazing coffee's!" she said quietly and smiling.

Regina laughed. " Sure give me ten minutes."

" I'll meet you in the lobby." And then JJ disappeared in the direction of the elevator.

When Regina turned back to the room, Hotch was sitting at the desk, one hand flipping through the case file, a cup of coffee in the other. " Everything alright?" he asked. He had his jacket and tie off, his shirt sleeves rolled back and the top button of his shirt undone. OH MY GOD,she thought, I need to get out of here.

" Yeah, I'm gonna go across the street and grab a coffee with JJ... want anything?" she asked, grabbing her purse and making herself busy by checking everything was in there.

" No, thanks, though... You know you've made her day. I think she was going a bit crazy having to go into the field all the time with all us... boys." He stood up, walked over to the bed, standing near Regina and looked at her.

" Can't blame a girl." She was deliberately still rooting through her purse. Regardless on how much she liked him, he was starting to antagonize her.

" Next case we get, I'll let you and JJ room together."

" Thank you," she said. She looked back at him and found herself staring, particularly into his eyes. _They're brown... same as mine. _Hotch noticed how she had freckles on her nose and wondered how he had never noticed that before. He was beginning to let his eyes wander sown her face to her neck when both heard knocking on the door. Hotch made his way over, brushing against Regina as he did so, causing another eye contact. He was about to bend his head sown to her when heard another knock on the door. " Hotch!" they heard Morgan call. Hotch went to the door, allowing Regina to regain herself. As he unlocked it he began wondering how he could have thoughts like that for one of his profilers.

When he opened the door, Regina saw Morgan, Reid and Gideon standing there. Both Reid and Gideon were dresses in loose shirts and jeans, while Morgan was wearing tight jeans and a tight tee shirt. Regina rolled her eyes as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

" You grabbing a coffee with JJ?" Gideon asked.

" Yep... Shan't be long, gentlemen," she replied walking past.

" Take your time," Morgan said.

Long after she was gone, Hotch stood there, watching after her.

Regina rested her head against the elevator wall, damning Morgan if interrupting her and Hotch, damning Hotch for giving her false hope, damning her parents for making her grow up in that small town with small minded people and crappy schools, thus leading to her teenage depresion, thus leading to a psych eval.

Now Hotch had made her yearn for his lips. All she could think about for the whole ride down the elevator was what would have happened had Morgan not shouted for Hotch through the door. Would have bent down to kiss her, would he have kissed more then just her lips... she noticed he had been looking at her neck...

The elevator stopped and Regina was happy with the thought that something might have happened. She skipped outside and found JJ sitting on the steps wall.

" Sorry I took so long," she apologized as they made their way down the steps.

" You didn't. You ok?" JJ asked, noticing how Regina was playing with a strand of hair.

"Hmm... oh yeah, I'm fine."

" So I have an alterior motive to asking you for coffee... I wanted to talk to you about something."

" Ok, go ahead." They looked left and right and crossed the street.

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you ahve a thing for Hotch?"

Regina stopped in her tracks. " What?"

" C'mon, Reg, I saw how you reacted when he said you'd be sharing a room with him..." _Did the others pick up on it as well? _"...the look you get in your eyes when he looks at you..."

" JJ-"

" Look, you don't need to explain to me... Word of advice though... He is a much older man who is also your boss. Just promise you won't have high expectations..."

" I don't... it's a childish infacuation. I'll get over it."

" Ok." They entered the mall. They sat at a table and a waiter came up to them. " Two lattes, please." She watched until he left. " So... that explanation..." The two girls laughed. " Why Hotch?"

Regina threw her head back. " I don't know... There's something about him... I like his eyes and his hair and his smile... uh, his smile," she finished dramatically, tilting her head back and throwing the back of her hand to her forehead. The two laughed.

The waiter came back with the lattes. " Wow..." JJ raised her eyebrows. " You fall for all the little things, don't you?"

" Just the little things..." Regina looked up to the waiter and said thanks. " And, besides, I've always had a thing for older men." The waiter looked back overhearing this, smiled and walked away.

" Regina!" JJ exclained, laughing.

" Oh, what... c'mon JJ... Look, I grew up in a small town. The guys there that were romotely my age were all imature and or had nothing in common with me. So I would fall for older men... They were smart and funny and understood me... well, what I let them know, they understood..."  
" Alright, I get it. Just be careful, please?"

" I willl, I promise." Just then Regina's phone beeped indicating a text message had arrived. It told her to hurry back to the hotel room. She shot JJ a look and both girls left, their coffees untouched.

**A?N: I just want to mention my English teacher who read over the first draft of this... She said she had seen FanFiction and asked us to write a four-page-at-the-minimum essay based on one of our favourite TV shows, but when I started writing, I couldn't stop... It turned into twenty two pages and then grew. **


	4. The Sting

THE STING.

By the time the girls got back to the hotel both JJ and Regina's rooms were empty. All the guys had convened in Reid and Gideon's room. Morgan, Reid and Gideon were sitting on the bed playing poker. Hotch was on the phone, pacing the room, finishing up the phone call. " Look the flight isn't that long. Morgan and Reid will meet you at the runway... Bring what you need... OK... Bye, Garcia." Hotch hung up.

" What's going on?" Regina asked, throwing her bag on the nearest bed.

" Garcia's flying down. Morgan, you and Reid will go and meet her, The plane lands in an hour and a half." He turned to Regina. " There's a party at pier number seven and we think our guys going to be there. Garcia's gonna come down and get into the security and we'll have to warn security..."

" Why don't we just send someone in?" Morgan asked shooting a glance at Regina who scoffed. _This is getting old! _she thought.

" It would be too risky..." Hotch began, glancing slightly at Regina. " And besides..."

" I'll do it!" Regina said, taking her eyes off Morgan to give a quick look to Hotch. " If I get into trouble I know karate and kickboxing and I have a good aim."

Hotch finally gave in. " Fine!" he said even though he knew deep down it was a bad idea. " You'll need something to wear. We'll set you up with a wire and we'll have undercover officers around the place. Just in case something goes wrong." She nodded, then grabbed her bag from the bed and left, followed closely by JJ.

Hotch turned to Morgan when they had left. " Do you really have to push her?" he asked and with that he walked into the bathroom.

Outside on the elevator JJ turned to Regina. " Don't let him get to you," she said.

It wasn't until half six when Regina and JJ came back from shopping. When they entered the room Garcia had joined the boys and was sitting on a bed, three laptops surrounding her. Morgan was throwing a ball against the wall, Reid and Gideon were at the table playing chess and Hotch was watching them.

She had bought a dress, shoes, jewellery, a bag and make up. She threw the bag to Reid so he could help Garcia safely plant a camera and microphone into it and went into her room to change.

By half past eight, Reid and Garcia had safely planted them in the bag, Hotch was standing by them, making sure there was sound and visual and JJ, Morgan and Gideon were playing poker.

They were all focused on what they were doing when there was a knock on the door. Hotch went to open it and when he saw Regina, he let his mouth fall open slightly. She blushed. He walked into the room with Regina following. everyone looked up in amazement, even Morgan.

Instead of the usual dab of pale lipstick on her lips, sweep of pale eye shadow on her lids, poker straight ponytail in her hair and the suits which covered her arms and legs she usually wore, she was wearing a purple, halter-neck, knee-length, silky dress, black-strap heels and a dark purple wrap around. She had lip gloss on her lips and dark eye shadow on her eyes. She had a beaded necklace going down to her chest and her hair was down and wavy. _ Wow, _Hotch thought. _She looks outstanding._

When no one said anything and continued to stare at her, her low self esteem began to kick and she began to get nervous. " What? I put too much eye make-up on, didn't I?" she asked looking to JJ.

" NO!" JJ said exasperated.

Hotch had to clear his throat before answering. " No. You look fine."

" Peaches, you look hot!" Garcia reassured.

" Wow..." Reid said. Again, Regina blushed.

" Can we get going before we miss him, please?" Hotch said. Regina nodded. She took her bag from Reid and walked to the followed closely by, Gideon, Reid, Morgan and Hotch.

" Good luck!" Garcia called.

They arrived at the well lit pier by nine. It was a calm night and Morgan, Gideon and Regina had no objection to walking from the far end of the car park to the party while Hotch and Reid stayed behind. After a quick warning from Hotch not to be impulsive and a quick equipment check... " Sound? Pictures? Guns?"... the three set off. Gideon lagged behind as Morgan and Regina were to stage a couples fight, hoping to get the unsubs attention

They walked in and a waiter offered them a glass of wine which they gladly took. Regina looked at Morgan. " Can I ask you something?" she inquired. Before Morgan could answer, she continued. " Why don't you like me?"

The question caught Morgan off guard. " What are you talking about?" he asked casually as he took a sip of his wine.

" Please... you couldn't wait to volunteer me to go undercover!"

" This guy targets women. JJ and Garcia aren't field experienced and unless I wanted to insult someone, there was no other choice."

" What about someone at the department?"

" Not **as **experienced."

She scoffed. " Come on, Morgan...You've been against me from the second I walked into that office!" she said raising her voice. Regina could feel herself getting mad now.

" Alright, fine... You want to know why I don't like you... Here it is... I don't **trust** you... I don't think you can handle this job and I'm pretty sure the only reason you got this job was because your rich daddy pulled some strings!"

Regina was near tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she slapped him across the face and turned and disappeared into the crowd. Morgan decided he should probably apologise to her when she'd calmed down. In the meantime, he walked off in the direction he saw Gideon go in.

Regina had been wandering around aimlessly. She was so thankful dhe had bought waterproof mascara. She decided to go to the bar and was there for a few minutes when a really cute guy came up to her and asked her to dance but her phone rang and she declined. He walked off, looking angry. She checked the caller Id and saw 'Hotchner' flash across the screen. " What's up?" she asked automatically.

" Hey, that fight with Morgan was really convincing. Nice slap too... looked real." _Is this really all he wanted to call for? A chat? _ She was having a really crappy night and could only assume it could get worse. She really needed to down another glass of wine. Luckily Hotch started talking again. " Look, there's a bad connection on the microphone so if we need to get in touch use the cells. And, Williams, remember..." She wasn't listening. Her mind had drifted off but it wasn't because of the night he was having or the night she will have. She was trying to picture the guy who had previously asked her to dance as she watched a guy drag a staggering girl to the exit. The woman hesitated and the guy turned. _OH MY GOD! _ It **was** the guy. Regina suddenly remembered how mad he had been.

" I see him!" she said as she got up and dropped a five dollar billon the bar.

" What?"

" Our guy... I see him! He's leaving with another girl!"

" Williams, be cool! Do not be impulsive, don't do anything until we get there!"

" I can't just sit around and do nothing..." She hung up and quickened her pace. She wasn't far behind him in the car park. " Sir!" she called. He made no attempt to turn. " He opened a car and put the girl in the back seat. Regina went to grab his arm. " Si-" She was cut off when he hit her across the face, causing her to lose her footing and stumble back. She straightened up when he went to hit her again. Luckily she was anticipating it and kicked him where it hurts, He bent over in pain. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. He fell face down to the ground.

Suddenly Hotch and Reid came from one end of the car park while Gideon and Morgan came from the party end. " What the hell are you doing!?" Morgan asked as he pushed Regina off the guy and pulled him up.

" I came out here to talk to him and he hit me across the face!" She indicated the gash on her right.

" Hey, listen lady... I didn't hear you... I was so worried about my girlfriend. We haven't been here that long and already she's hamm-" He stopped when they heard a loud female scream and a door bang. the team ran in the direction of the sounds and were nearly run over by a black car with tinted windows and no licence plates.

" Nice work, Williams!" Morgan said and walked off.

Regina knew he was right, about everything.


	5. Admitting Defeat With Hotch

They were back in the hotel room with the girls. Morgan was lying on a bed, Gideon was sitting on a table, Garcia and Reid were going over and over footage from the party, JJ was on the phone to the security at the party and Hotch and Regina were sitting on a window sill. Regina had her head turned out the window, while Hotch cleaned the cut. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _It's not fair, _she thought,_ being this close and not being able to touch him. _He had his jacket and tie off and his sleeves rolled up.

JJ got off the phone. " The girl is Vivienne Anders... the actress."

" Great, media's gonna have a field day with this..." Morgan said. Regina whipped her head around to look at him while Hotch cleaned the face cloth in the basin next to him.

" Let me deal with the media, Morgan," JJ replied.

" You're loving this, aren't you?" Regina asked him. Hotch gently moved her head to the way it was before she moved it so he could cover it up.

" Define enjoying..." Morgan said, standing up. " You know ever since you came on this team, my life has been just great!" he said sarcastically.

Regina stood up too. " You know what, Morgan, I've really had enough of you crap... If you want me to quit so bad, your wish might come true!" With that she stormed out of the room.

An hour later, Hotch entered the room and found her in the bathroom, looking in the mirror and a bottle of scotch on the table, half empty. He threw his jacket and tie on a chair and thought,_ She looks so fragile._ Regina looked at him and walked to the door. " Everyone's gone to bed... Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" He's right... about everything! I can't do this job and I certainly can't cope with it. And Vivienne Anders' kidnapping is all my fault."

Hotch looked at her and took a deep breath. " 1989... Iowa, two boys were killed. We found their killer and he pointed a gun at me. I managed to talk him down and at his trial he was acquitted and it wasn't until he killed another little boy that we found him... a third boy lost his life because of me... I blame myself for that so, so much... but one mistake doesn't define how good or how capable we are at the job."

"You were right... I was impulsive and I shouldn't have been."

" No on the job no... and especially not when we don't have anything solid."

She looked at him. " So I can be impulsive and follow my instinct with everything else?"

" You're a smart girl, so I'd say yes... Don't quit... It would be a shame to lose a good agent, and Morgan will ease up on you even-" Hotch couldn't finish the sentence. Regina had reached up and their lips met. She wrapped her hands around her hair, feeling it in between her fingers, a small smile playing across her face when he kissed back and pulled her closer to him. Regina moaned when she finally felt what she had been fantasising about feeling since she met him. Hotch finally managed to gain control of himself and push her back. " We shouldn't so this."

" Why not?" she asked, putting her two index fingers inside the top of his trousers and tracing around his skin. She could feel his muscles tighten and began kissing his neck.

" It's wrong, Regina," he said though he closed his eyes and let himself rise.

" I'm a smart girl, trusting my instincts..." she said. She knew she could win this.

" I know, but it's wrong, especially on the job!"

Regina sighed. " Fine..." she said, pulling away and taking her left hand from the area between his hair and his neck. She looked up at him and placed it on the groin area of his pants. " You win!"

She turned to walk back to the bathroom but Hotch grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. " That's not fair!" She giggled as they made their way to the nearest bed; Regina working on his pants, Hotch on the clasp of her dress. His pants dropped and he finally got her dress and let it drop to her hips. He began kissing neck letting his hands roam all over her. He got them down to the side of her thighs and he quickly grabbed her ass, She moaned and grabbed his mouth with hers. She moved her tongue inside and the contact made both of them moan. He tightened his grip on her ass and picked her up, finally setting her down to the wall. " I can tease too, y'know!"

" Hotch, I'm not a very nice girl... the wall's fine with me!" she said, shrugging her dress off her hips,

" That's not what I mean!" He got his shirt off and then took off his boxers, picking Regina up again, just far enough so she could barely feel him against her. He pushed a finger hard through her underwear, " Hotch..." she whispered.

" I told you I could tease..."

" I'm sorry... please!" she begged. " I need you!"

He picked her up and brought her to the bed falling on top of her. He ran his tongue along the top of her panties, just like she did to him with her fingers, finally peeling them off her. When he got to the middle he moved his lips down until he got to her thighs. He bit down and she moaned loudly. She moved on top of him. She brought her lips to his ear while she let her hands fall down to his groin. " Regina..." he whispered.

They went back to the way they were and Hotch decided the games were over. He finally entered her and moved in and out until they both finally came. Hotch rolled onto this back, Regina onto her side and began running her index and middle finger up and down his chest, both with too much adrenaline in them to let them sleep.

Hotch looked at her. " Not such a boy anymore now, am I?" he asked smiling.

Regina covered her eyes with her hand. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

" It'll be difficult." He took her hand in his. " But I'll try." And he kissed her fingers and rested them on his chest.

They laid there like that for about an hour. Hotch looking out the window, Regina looking at their hands.

" Hey..."  
" Hmm..."

" What do I call you for the rest of the night?"

Hotch looked at her. "What do you mean?"

" Well, I don't want to call you 'Hotch' because it seems too impersonal for too people who've just slept together, and I certainly don't want to call you 'sir' 'cause I had this thing for one of my elementary school principle and I really don't want to get confused!"

" Regina..." he said, laughing.

" What?!"

He bent down and kissed her lips. " Aaron."

Regina nodded and climbed on top of him. " Aaron," she said, putting her lips to his neck. and entwining their other hands. " Aaron," she repeated, kissing him fully on the lips. Hotch let go of Regina's hands and let his wander, letting them caress her breasts and her thighs. This time they didn't play any games and this time they fell asleep immediately afterwards.

When Hotch woke up in the morning, Regina wasn't even in the hotel room, let alone his arms.


	6. Bringing In The Unsub

BRINGING IN THE UNSUB

Regina just needed to drive. She needed to get away from Hotch and Morgan and JJ and the rest of the team. She needed to forget everything that had happened last night. The job, the argument with Morgan, her night with Aaron. She bit her lip to keep from thinking about it.

She had no idea where she was going. That was until she saw a man drag a woman into the back of an SUV. The car drove off, Regina close on it's tail. It stopped at an abandoned warehouse. The driver got out of the car and walked into the warehouse. Regina grabbed her cell and quickly rang the hotel room. Morgan answered. " It's Regina... I've found him... For real this time..." Morgan put her on speaker phone. She broke into a cold sweat when Hotch spoke, telling her not to do anything. She gave him the address and told them she wouldn't do anything until they got there.

She was in her hiding place in her car for nearly half an hour when the driver came out, hopped back into his car and drove off. Regina checked she had her gun, took off her shades and hopped out of the car. _Like hell I'm just gonna sit around, doing nothing... If I don't get Vivienne Anders out RIGHT now, it might be too late._ The warehouse was unlocked and she walked in. She walked down a couple of halls until she heard muffled crying coming from the floor of one room. She looked and saw a padlocked floor-door. Knocking suddenly came from underneath. " It's alright... I'm here to help." She looked around and took a hair clip from her head, not wanting to risk hurting the actress with a bullet. She finally got the door open and pulled Vivienne up. She held the familiar woman close and let her cry.

The actress looked up and whispered barely audibly, " He's back."

Regina was suddenly pulled back by her long ponytail and swung into a wall, hitting her head. She heard the UNSUB walking up to her and raised her leg enough to hit him. " GO!" she yelled to Vivienne. The actress got up and ran out the door. Regina swung her fist, hopping to hit him. She succeeded and began to run but tripped and again hit her head. She turned in time to see him pull something out of his pocket and as he got closer, she saw it was a knife. She tried to push herself up but she couldn't. The man bent over her and stabbed her on her side. She yelled in pain. Again he stabbed her, this time on her thigh. She pushed her other leg up and hit him square in the groin, making him angrier and grazed her forehead with the knife. He pulled her up and pulled her into what she made out was a bathroom and pulled her over to an already full bath. He lifted her up and dropped her into the bath, keeping her head under. She couldn't think straight. She thought she'd heard something and then a bang. The killers grip loosened and she was able to push herself up and out of the bath. She let herself fall down by the bath and, while getting as much air as possible, saw the killer clutching his shoulder. Her eyes cleared up more and she saw Morgan with a gun, moving toward the killer and Hotch running over to her. He lifted her up and carried her out of the room as officers took the killer away. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was outside the warehouse, sitting in an ambulance. She had a blanket and a man's jacket around her shoulders. Her head was resting on Hotch's. He was sitting next to her, jacketless, arm around her.

" You OK?" he asked.

" Uh- huh... Will I be?"

" The cut was pretty deep... you'll be on crutches for a few weeks, you'll be needing a few stitches, the cuts were pretty deep..." he rambled off. He inhaled, looked down at her and smiled. " You really can't follow orders, can you, Williams?" She smiled and looked around the place. Gideon and reid were talking to Vivienne Anders, who was in another ambulance and Morgan was talking to the killer who was sitting in a police car. _Here goes..._ She reached up and kissed Hotch on his jawbone.

He raised an eyebrow to her. " What was that for?" he asked. She just shrugged.

Morgan walked up to them. " Way to go Williams... You've got some guts... Look... I may have been wrong in judging you like that and... I'm sorry!" He looked at the ground.

" Big moment for you?"

" Want it or not?"

" Sure, she smiled, extending her hand. He took it and shook. Reid and Gideon walked up. " An officer found two more bodies..." Gideon said. Regina nodded. Gideon, Reid and Morgan left.

Regina took a deep breath. " Look, Hotch-"

He looked at all the officers. " I thought we agreed on Aaron..." he interrupted smiling.

She smiled, confused. " Yeah... But I thought that was just for last night?"

He looked at her and took her chin in his hand. " Williams, I think we both care about each other but felt like we had to hide it... Last night, we just put those feelings out there... The thought of losing you was so hard... And that combined with nearly losing you to _him_ made me realise that I don't just car about you... I love you!"

" Me too..." She smiled and replaced her head on Hotch's shoulder, allowing herself to drift away.

On the plane home, Regina pushed the file aside and looked out the window. She felt a hand slip into hers and turned to find Hotch sitting next to her, looking at their entwined hands.

She realised that maybe this was a lot harder then she thought but she knew she had JJ, Garcia, Reid, Gideon, Morgan and, especially, Hotch and they would help her with it. Her family would help her. With that in mind she smiled, knowing she was no longer _just _the new girl to them.

_**AnthonyBrandt**__** wrote, "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." **_

**A?N: TADA Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel**


End file.
